Ouran Short Stories
by willow314
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories I have written about Ouran HSHC. Enjoy!


A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Ouran HSHC. This is the first in a collection of short stories.

* * *

The girl had heard of the Host Club. Who hadn't? She had even seen them around. But being in class D she had never associated with them. In fact, she hated them. So why was she going to see the Host Club today? She was asking her friend this very question.

"Why are we going to see the idiotic Host Club?"

"Because they're gorgeous!" Her friend blushed and laughed giddly. The girl sighed and laughed softly as her friend dragged her down the hallway to music room #3.

As her friend reached for the door handles, the girl sighed. "I really don't want to be here." But her friend wasn't listening. She opened the doors to the Host Club and the girl had to squint. There was so much bright light streaming through that it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust. She heard the Host Club before she saw them.

"Welcome."

Their voices sounded like angels from Heaven. She cursed herself for even thinking that. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Of course she already knew what they looked like, but seeing them in this room made them seem that much more beautiful. She looked at her friend for help, but she had already bounded over to where the Hitachiin twins were putting on a 'brotherly love' show for two other girls. As soon as the girl saw this display, she shuddered inwardly. As she looked back at the other hosts, was shocked to find one of them approaching her. Her face turned bright red across her cheeks as she stood stock still.

"Hello there. You're a new face." The tall blond one leaned down and put a finger under the girl's chin. "May I ask your name?" _This is the one called Tamaki_, she thought. She tried to make her voice work, but nothing came out. She opened her mouth, but closed it almost immediately without making a sound.

Tamaki looked at her. _What is he looking at me like that for?_ The girl though. _What is that? Kindness?!_

Tamaki smiled. "That's quite all right, princess. You don't have to say anything. So, what would you like? The Wild type?" He gestured to the tall one known as Takashi Morinozuka, or, more commonly, as Mori. "Or maybe the boy Lolita type?" A short, blond boy, who she vaguely remember was called Mitsukuni Honinozuka, bounded up to her holding a stuffed rabbit. He held cake in front of her.

"Want to eat some cake with me?" he asked.

"Umm….no, thank you. I don't like sweets all that much," said the girl seemingly finding her voice. But then a very cool guy with dark hair and glasses walked by writing in a black notebook, and she clammed up again. She had forgotten that Kyoya Ootori was a member of the host club.

Tamaki continued to point out the different members of the Host Club, determined to find the one that the girl wanted. "Perhaps you'd like the devilish type?" He pointed to the twins who were wrapped in each others arms. The girl shuddered. "Perhaps not," Tamaki said, laughing gently. "Maybe you'd prefer someone like me, The Princely type." The girl looked up at Tamaki and blushed fiercely still unable to speak and still furious with herself because of it. She looked away from Tamaki and at the last remaining host. She gasped. She hadn't seen this host before. He was the cutest of all. His eyes were full of understanding when he looked at her.

Tamaki followed the girl's gaze and smiled. "Ah," he said. "You like Haruhi, hmm? Well, then….Haruhi."

The boy walked up smiling. "Yes, Tamki-sempai?"

"This beautiful lady would like some company. Would you be so kind as to entertain her for a little while?"

"Of course." The boy turned to the girl, smiled and said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Would you like some tea?"

The girl merely nodded. Haruhi smiled and led her over to a table and poured her some tea. "So what's your name?"

Kyoya Ootori stood off to the side making notes in his notebook. He paused from his notes and looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's time to close, Hosts. Please, guests, visit us again tomorrow."

The girl looked around and noticed the other guests leaving. "I guess I should go now. Thank you for spending time with me, Haruhi-kun." She was slightly pink as she said this.

"Of course!" said Haruhi. "I sincerely hope you'll visit us again." As Haruhi said this, the girl's face turned from pink to red before her eyes. Haruhi smiled and waved as the girl left.

"Well, Haruhi, it seems that you have another admirer," said Kyoya, writing in his black notebook, as always. Haruhi just sighed and walked away, starting to gather her things. "And where do you think you're going, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, never missing a beat while writing.

"Club activities are over. I'm going home."

"Not so fast Haruhi," said the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, at the same time.

Haruhi froze. _Oh no,_ she thought_ what are these people planning now?_ She looked around at all of the members of the Host Club. Their faces were identical. Her eyes narrowed. They were scheming.

"You see, Haruhi," Tamaki said, walking over to her with his hand in his pocket, "we are taking the Host Club on the road." As he said this he dramatically pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed out the window, off into the distance.

"No offense, sempai, but I don't think a touring host club is a very good idea."

Tamaki's eyes welled with tears at her comment and retreated into his gloom corner, where he started cultivating mushrooms.

"What did I tell you about growing mushrooms in the club room, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya. Tamak didn't answer.

Honey bounded over to him. "Tama-chan?" When Tamaki didn't answer, Honey raised a finger to poke him, when and landed on his shoulder.

"Mitsukuni." Mori shook his head. Honey looked at Tamaki again, and ran over to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan. Let's go. It'll be fun!" As Honey smiled it seemed that flowers surrounded his face.

Haruhi sighed. She looked around at the eatger faces of her fellow host club members. "Well," she said, looking at all of their faces in turn and finally resting on Tamaki's. She smiled. "I suppose it would be okay"

"Very good, Haruhi." Tamaki stood and faced the other members of the host club. "It's time. Let us go!"

Haruhi sighed. "Always so dramatic, sempai?" But Tamaki wasn't listening. He was already walking towards the door with Kyoya behind him. The twins went next saying, "Road Trip, Road Trip!" in perfect unison. Next went Honey, skipping merrily with Usa-chan in his arms. Finally Haruhi was left standing with Mori. She turned and looked at him. Mori looked down at Haruhi, smiled slightly, then followed the others out the door. Haruhi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She smiled and walked forward.

By the time Haruhi caught up with the hosts, Kyoya was on the phone, and Tamaki was fuming.

"Hmm…I see. Yes, I understand." Kyoya had his back to her, so Haruhi couldn't see his expression as he spoke on the phone. She turned to the twins.

"Hey Kaoru. What's going on?"

The twins shrugged. "We're not sure," said Kaoru. "As soon as we got out here, Kyoya's phone started ringing," Hikaru added.

"Thank you." Kyoya snapped the phone closed and turned to face everyone. "The road trip," he said, "is canceled."

"What?!" Tamaki looked like a madman. "Why is it canceled?"

"Because the place where the event was supposed to be held appears to have been double-booked. We've been bumped and our schedule just doesn't allow us to set up another time."

"But maybe if we just go there and talk to the owner…" said Tamaki, half pleading.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I'm afraid you won't be able to charm the owner."

"Why not?!"

"Because the owner," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses, "is male."

A collective gasp came from all the hosts, and Tamaki slumped. Haruhi just walked away.

"Eh? Haruhi?" called the twins.

Tamaki looked up and called out, "Where are you going, Haruhi?"

"Home. If we aren't going anywhere, what's the point of staying here?" She turned around to face then and smiled. "I'll see everyone tomorrow."

Everyone watched her leave. Tamaki's face turned beet red. "Cute…"


End file.
